Hérédité
by Kitsu63
Summary: Quand un nouveau wesen fait son apparition en ville, cela peut amener à d'étonnante révélation sur les ancêtres Grimm.


**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Hérédité

Tout avait commencé par une chasse au wesen on ne peut plus normale. Nick enquêtait et, comme d'habitude, avait découvert qu'un de ces êtres qu'il pouvait voir était lié à son affaire.

Donc, évidemment, il était venu voir Monroe pour lui demander son aide. Et, comme à chaque fois, le blutbad n'avait pas put lui dire non. Simplement voila ! Après avoir traqué leur inconnu sur Dieu seul savait combien de kilomètres les deux partenaires s'étaient retrouvés séparés l'un de l'autre.

Manque de chance pour le blutbad c'était lui qui était tombé sur la créature qu'ils cherchaient.

Double manque de chance, il s'agissait d'un _bezaubernd_, un enchanteur!

Pire que les hexenbeist et plus sournois qu'un klausteich, les enchanteurs n'étaient heureusement pas tous mauvais. Malheureusement, celui-ci semblait l'être.

Et le voila, se jetant sur Monroe toutes griffes dehors, un sortilège au bout des lèvres.

Incapable de bouger le bouger le blutbad se mit à paniquer, voyant sa fin arriver sur lui à pas de géant.

BANG!

…

Un coup de feu retentit et le wesen s'éloigna de sa victime, touché à l'épaule.

Le charme romput Monroe bougea à nouveau pour se retourner, appercevant ainsi Nick arriver, courant vers lui, son arme négligeamment tenue à bout de bras.

" ça va?" S'enquit-il immédiatement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le blutbad se contenta de hocher la tête.

Un sifflement furieux et douloureux se fit entendre et tout de suite le Grimm reporta son attention sur leur adversaire.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Un enchanteur."

Nick, surpris, tourna la tête vers Monroe, persuadé que celui-ci se moquait de lui. Au regard totalement sérieux de son allié il sut que ça n'était pas le cas.

Profitant de l'ouverture leur adversaire attaqua, se jettant sur le Grimm…pour se figer presque aussitôt.

Sous le coup de la surprise ni Nick ni Monroe ne bougèrent tandis que le bezaubernd palpait le jeune homme, humait son odeur, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Blanche…Blanche" gémit soudain la créature.

" Qu…Quoi?"

Nick avait l'air perdu, ses yeux allant et venant entre son ami et le wesen, suppliant le blutbad de lui donner les clés de cette énigme.

"Blanche-Neige."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à l'oreile du Grimm mais les oreilles de son partenaire le captèrent aussi. Avec violence, le policier repoussa l'enchanteur, la surprise et l'incrédulité clairement lisibles sur son visage.

Le wesen gémit encore quelques instants puis son visage se tordit en un rictus de haine et de souffrance et il attaqua à nouveau. Cette fois-ci Nick l'attendait et il n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver. Le combat reprit, à l'avantage du Grimm, et Monroe n'osait intervenir. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le jeune homme ait besoin de lui.

Puis, alors que sur le point de perdre, l'enchanteur eut un sourire mauvais et prononça une phrase dans un langage incompréhensible. Avec horreur le blutbad vit le Grimm s'arrêter dans son mouvement, une de ses mains remontant vers sa gorge, toussant et sifflant.

Nick étouffait.

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux et paniqua. Il tenta de respirer plus fort mais rien n'y fit. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne vit jamais l'enchanteur avancer vers lui, pas plus qu'il ne vit Monroe se lancer sur le wesen, tous crocs dehors. A peine entendit-il le bruit d'os qui craquent et de vertèbrent que se brisent.

Tout ce dont il était conscient était de ce poid dans sa gorge, de sa trachée qui se contractait sporadiquement, de cette brûlure dans ses poumons que causait le manque d'air.

Sa tête tournait et il était incapable de se concentrer. Il ne reconnut presque pas la voix de Monroe lorsque celui-ci l'attrapa et le calla contre lui.

" Respire Nick. Respire!"

Un souffle chaud contre son oreille et des paroles ques on cerveau n'enregistrait déjà plus.

Il sentit un poing se serrer au niveau de son ventre et remonter violemment vers son thorax, le faisant hoqueter de douleur et de surprise. Des points noirs se mirent à apparaitre devant ses yeux et le poing revint, plus fort encore.

Des larmes de souffrance perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il toussa, expulsant le peu d'air que ses poumons possédaient toujours, crachotant.

Et soudain il pût de nouveau respirer.

Le souffle erratique et innégal Nick se laissa tomber contre Monroe, vidé de ses forces.

Au bouts de longs instants il se rendit compte que le blutbad lui parlait. Avec difficultés il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

"…t'as vraiment pris pour Blanche-Neige ce gars!" fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à comprendre et, suivant le regard de son allié, il remarqua finalement ce qu'il avait recraché.

Un bout de pomme.

Bout de pomme qui avait bien faillit l'étouffer.

S'il n'était pas aussi épuisé Nick en aurait presque rit.

" Hey! Allez debout Grimm! Il faut qu'on s'en aille maintenant."

Avec un peu d'aide il réussit à se relever, ses jambes flageolant légèrement.

Le retour fut un peu flou pour le policier. Il se rappela vaguement avoir proposé à Monroe de dormir chez lui, ce que le blutbad avait accepté sans rechigner, sa fatigue prenant le dessus sur ses habitudes.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eut la force de remonter jusqu'à sa chambre et qu'il s'était endormi aux côtés de Monroe sur le canapé.

Le blutbad s'était d'ailleurs révélé un excellent oreiller et s'il n'avait pas eut peur de le réveiller Nick se serait immédiatement recouché contre lui.

Au lieu de quoi il se leva et prit les escaliers, direction la douche.

Lorsqu'il redescendit l'horloger était debout et prêt à partir, si le Grimm ne travaillait pas de la journée ça n'était pas son cas.

Nick regarda son ami s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers sa propre voiture, il restait quelque chose qu'il tenait à vérifier.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"Tu es vraiment un descendant de Blanche-Neige?"

Nick grogna à la question du blutbad.

"Il semblerait" finit-il par avouer avec réluctance.

L'arbre généalogique trouvé dans les montagnes de livres et de documents que possédait la caravane de sa tante portait effectivement le nom de l'ancienne princesse parmi ses ancêtres, ce qui était on ne peut plus destabilisant.

Bien qu'il soit conscient que rien de devrait plus le surprendre, découvrir qu'une princesse de compte de fée avait réellement exister, et qu'il était de sa lignée!, avait de quoi en étonner plus d'un.

D'ailleurs le sortilège que l'enchanteur lui avait lancé en était la preuve formelle. D'après les livres seul le sang de Blanche-Neige était sensible à cet enchantement. C'était bien sa chance.

Dommage pour le wesen, ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

"Eh, Nick?"

"…uum?" le Grimm releva la tête au ton inquisiteur du blutbad.

"Si Blanche-Neige était ton ancêtre, cela veut dire qu'elle était une Grimm elle aussi?"

* * *

J'avais dit que j'essaierais de poster quelque chose en Janvier, donc voila!J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces temps-ci alors j'espère que c'est quand même bien^^" Par contre je ne pense pas poster quoi que ce soit en Février, je n'ai rien écrit de nouveau et je n'ai pas le temps de faire de nouveaux scénar pour l'instant.

Mais bon, ça reviendra! Sinon, à part ça...le Mpreg intéresse quelqu'un? Par curiosité.


End file.
